


Chained by Choice

by werewolfsaz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was calm, completely calm... Ok, maybe not completely but he was a damn sight better than Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> God how i wish they were mine but unfortunately not. I shall just use them as my mind puppets mwhahahaha!  
> This is my first Sherlock fic so please feel free to comment but don't be too mean (i'll cry)  
> Enjoy =)

John paced around the small office, waiting for Mycroft to inform him it was time. He was calm, totally, completely relaxed... OK, so maybe not but he had to be better than Sherlock. He could hear his lover snarling at his brother, velvet voice made dark with nerves. Knowing that he wasn't the only one shitting it made John feel much better.  
"Well, we never thought this day would come."  
John spun to face the owner of that voice, surprised to find Mummy Holmes. She had insisted that John called her Mummy or Mother at least.

"Its been a tough road," John agreed, tugging his tie nervously. Mummy strode forward, batting his hands away and smoothed the black material against his crisp white shirt.  
"I love my son very much, John. And I'm so very glad that he has finally met someone who can stand being with him longer than a few hours. Don't... don't ever let him drive you away, dear. He adores you."  
"I'm still here, after everything. I'm not going anywhere. I can't imagine my life without the bloody idiot." John felt tears prickle his eyes and blinked them away.

Mummy pressed a kiss to his cheek, brushing her hands down his lapels.  
"John?" Mycroft poked his head in the door. "It's time."  
Mummy slid her arm through John's, beaming at him.  
"I shall escort you down the aisle, dear."  
They exited the office and entered a slightly larger room where Sherlock, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade waited with the registrar. 

Everything faded out as John's eyes locked on Sherlock. That tall, slender frame clad in a black suit to match John's, was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen. They'd decided on matching suits and white carnations because it was simple, elegant, just like them. Sherlock's icy eyes fixed on John, his face transforming into the very image of love and pride. 

The ceremony was a blur. All John saw was the brilliant madman he loved, their future stretching out in front of them, full of chases and fights and quiet evenings in front of the TV.  
When the registrar pronounced them husbands, Sherlock's plush lips pressed firmly against John's. In that instant John knew they were bound by more than words, by more than paper. They were bound by happy accident, by love and by choice.  
"Mine, always," John whispered against his husband's lips.  
"Always mine," Sherlock murmured back.


End file.
